


Last Kiss Goodbye

by MarauderNumber5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNumber5/pseuds/MarauderNumber5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pauses when she sees him standing there and her smile fades. Her emerald eyes meet his guiltily and he sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss Goodbye

**Last Kiss Goodbye**

 

“Amos?” she asks timidly.

“Yes?” he says taking in her emerald green eyes.

“I-er – promised Alice I’d go to the Three Broomsticks with her tonight.” 

He notices the pause in her sentence and the fact that she can’t look him in the eyes. It’s been happening a lot lately.

“Is Marlene going?”

“No, she’s tutoring first years in Charms.”

“Alright, have fun. I’ll wait up.” He says kissing her, the kiss ending far too soon as she pulls away and waves as she walks out of the Heads common room.

O.o.O

He sighs, looking at the clock on the mantle that reads one thirty in the morning. He told her he’d wait, but he didn’t think she’d be so long. He looks around the Heads common room taking in the bits of scrap parchment and quills that are scattered around, no doubt  Potter’s mess.

Speaking of Potter, shouldn’t he have gone by already? After all, this _is_ his common room.

He gets up off the couch and makes his way towards Lily’s room. He opens the door and sees that her bed is made and everything is in its place. He looks around at the photographs, some moving and some not.  One on her nightstand catches his eye. It looks like it was taken during the summer. His heart clenches painfully as he sees Potter sitting on a muggle swing with Lily sitting on his lap, her fiery red hair curly and her smile infectious as she looks up at Potter and he looks down at her, emerald meeting hazel.

He hears giggles coming from outside the portrait and he goes back to the common room closing her bedroom door behind him. Just as he reaches the armchair by the fire Lily stumbles through the Portrait hole.  She pauses when she sees him standing there and her smile fades. Her emerald eyes meet his guiltily and he sighs as he says,

“Come on Lil, let’s get you to bed.”

As he tucks her in he notices that her lips look bruised, as if she’d been snogged. His eyes go to the picture on her nightstand and she notices and whispers,

“I’m sorry Amos.”

He just nods, kisses Lily on the forehead and leaves the room.

As he’s walking towards the portrait hole, in comes Potter, his hair more ruffled than usual, his eyes betraying a happiness that states he’s done something he shouldn’t have and he notices the faint red mark near his collarbone.

“Potter.” He nods.

“Diggory.” He can smell the Firewhisky  on Potter’s breath and knows that she wasn’t with Alice, or at least not alone with her, and perhaps all these nights were spent with him, over the months. He thinks that he should feel worse, being the one to lose her, but he can’t feel animosity for either of them, after all, the whispers around Hogwarts have always included Potter and Evans.

“Take care of her.”

“I will.”

He nods at Potter once more, exits the portrait hole, and doesn’t look back.


End file.
